The surface of silicon wafers used as components in semiconductor products is commonly subjected to a lapping step (rough polishing step) and a polishing step (precision polishing step) to give a high-quality mirror surface. The polishing step typically includes a preliminary polishing step and a final polishing step. As the polishing method in the polishing step, chemical mechanical polishing using a polishing liquid containing a water-soluble polymer is known. By the method, adsorption and desorption of the water-soluble polymer to and from abrasives or silicon wafers contribute to a reduction in defects and haze of a polished surface. As a technical document on the composition for polishing silicon wafers, PTL 1 is exemplified. PTL 2 is a technical document on an abrasive used for polishing silicon dioxide.